Changing
by AskEmily94
Summary: After Alec Lightwood goes on a hunt with his siblings and gets a cut on his arm strange things start happening. He has a sudden craving for raw meat, he's having dreams about hurting his loved ones, and his body is changing. What is going on? Could Alec be turning into a demon? But most of all, will Magnus and his siblings be able to save him or will they get killed in the process?


**Hey Guys! I just read this story where Alec starts to turn into a demon but the writer abandoned the story on the second page. I really liked the idea and searched for other ones but I couldn't find any so I decided to write my own! The characters will probably be really OOC but this is fanfiction, meaning, I can't write them like Cassandra Clare does! There might also be some spelling because I'm not sure how to spell the terms used in the book correctly. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, and it might take me awhile to update but I will try my best! If you've read my other stories, don't worry, I won't abandon them, I just don't know what I want to write for them yet. is being weird at the moment so I apologize if the layout is different. I will fix it when I get the chance. I hope you like it! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think!**

**Warning: There may be slight cuss words**

* * *

><p>Alec wiped the sweat and blood that was falling into his eyes away with his sleeve. Breathing heavily, he turned to his siblings to check them for any injuries. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking for anything bigger than small cuts and bruises. "I'm fine." Isabelle said, still managing to look flawless even when she was covered in demon Ichor.<br>"Amazing as always, though I do have a couple cuts that could do with an iratze." Jace said arrogantly. Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatia and pulled out his stele from his boot. "You wouldn't need any if you hadn't acted like an idiot and charged toward the demon with no warning whatsoever."

"Now what's the fun in that?" Jace smirked. Alec shook his head and held his brother's arm in his hand as he drew a healing rune. "Not getting killed." "When you two are done, do you think we could go home? I'm covered in demon ichor and that cannot be good for the pores." Said Isabelle, looking down at her blood and ichor splatted self with distaste.

Alec put his stele back in his boot and agreed, as he was covered in demon ichor as well and was exhausted. They started walking towards the institute, Alec trying to decide whether he would go to the institute or Magnus's flat. On one hand, he really needed a shower but didn't want to scare Magnus by showing up at his flat covered in ichor but he was so exhausted he didn't know if he would be able to make it back to the flat. He could stay at the institute but Magnus would freak out if he didn't stay at his place, thinking that a demon had eaten him or something, and if he just called him, Magnus would think he was trying to hide injuries or something. Alec sighed. It looked like he was going to Magnus's.

When they reached the part that led to two different directions, one to the institute and the other to Magnus's flat, he bid goodbye to his siblings and headed in the other direction.  
>By the time he got there he was panting slightly with exhaustion. He was usually tired after a hunt but not this tired. Dragging his feet up the stairs to the apartment, he dug out his key and put it into the lock, turning it. Hearing the click of the door unlocking, he pushed it open and entered the apartment, sighing at the familiar aroma that was home.<p>

He set his shoes off and set his weapons on the mat next to the door that Magnus had placed there specifically for that reason since he kept getting ichor all over the floor.  
>Walking toward the living room he peaked in the doorway for sight of his boyfriend and gave a small smile when he saw him lounged on the couch, watching Project Runway and petting Chairman Meow. Deciding he didn't want to disturb him or scare him from being covered in ichor, he walked to the bathroom and quietly shut the door.<p>

He stripped off his clothing and wrinkled his nose at the sight of his filthy self in the mirror. He furrowed his brow when he saw a big cut about six inches along his arm. It was bleeding slightly but not as much as Alec had expected for a cut that size. Alec wondered how he hadn't felt it. He dug through the pile of clothing on the floor, pulling a backup stele from the back pocket of his jeans.

Alec drew a couple of healing runes around it, and watched as it disappeared, leaving a faint scar and tender skin behind. He turned on the water and after waiting for it to turn hot, stepped into the spray. He sighed at the feeling of the warm water on his aching joints. Alec washed all the ichor, dirt, and blood off of him and quickly washed his hair.

When he was done washing his hair he turned the water off and got out, drying off with a towel of the rack on the bathroom wall. He sighed, remembering he forgot to get pajamas. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped into the bedroom. Alec grabbed a black pair of pajama bottoms and a blue shirt from his closet from when Magnus had tried to slip in as much colored clothing into his closet as possible without his noticing.

Alec had noticed but kept them in there even though he didn't usually wear them, to make his boyfriend happy. He put the clothes on, and too tired to brush his hair, combed his fingers through his wet black locks and padded to the living room. He flopped down on the leather couch beside his boyfriend.

Magnus looked up and gave him a surprised but happy smile. "Alexander, I didn't hear you come in!" Alec smiled a little. Magnus was always so engrossed in his shows he wouldn't notice if the apartment was on fire. "Yeah, I needed to take a shower because I was all sweaty and covered in ichor and didn't want to disturb you."

Magnus looked him over and after apparently deciding he looked healthy enough, layed back against the couch and pulled Alec down beside him. They tangled their legs together and Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest, sighing happily. Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's still wet hair. "So how did everything go today?" "Same as usual. Jace was an idiot and charged toward a big demon, Isabelle followed suit, and I had to save their asses." Alec stated.

Magnus made a displeased sound in the back of his throat. He always hated it when his sibling where reckless and put Alec's life in danger. "No injuries?" Alec's lips twitched upward. "Nothing serious. Just a few tiny cuts and bruises, and a cut on my arm I healed with a stele." He could feel Magnus visibly relax. Alec kissed the corner of his mouth and looked into his green and gold cat eyes with affection. "You worry too much."

"I know. I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Magnus said with sadness and worry in his eyes. "I'm a shadowhunter, Magnus. It's what we do. Besides, worrying doesn't help anything and I'm always careful." Magnus nodded, some worry leaving his eyes but some still lingering there. "Promise me you won't ever leave me?"

"I promise." Alec said. They kissed gently, both knowing it would be next to impossible for him to keep his promise, with Alec being a mortal he would die someday sooner or later, yet neither wanting to think about it. Instead, they took comfort from that promise. The promise that was sure to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys thing Alec's symptoms should be? He will be slowly turning into a demon after all. Any reviews, constructive criticism, tips, and ideas are greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
